


Turned Tables

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they’ve faced IKEA, they have to face the next task… building the table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Tables

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER AS OF TOMORROW I AM OUT OF HERE (I'm in Spain, hoorah).
> 
> FICS WILL STILL BE POSTED AND WILL STILL APPEAR ON MY TUMBLR  
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com
> 
> CHECKOUT THERE FOR MY FICS <3

Eddie had thought that nothing could be as horrible as their trip to IKEA. He was wrong. Nothing could compare to the frustration of attempting to build the monstrosity that they had brought home. When they’d first pulled every piece from the box Eddie had discarded the instructions.

“Hey,” Seamus protested, “we need those.” Seamus went to reach for them but Eddie cheekily slid them under their couch. “Really?” Seamus sighed.

“We don’t need instructions, Seamus.” Eddie insisted, “we’re smart people. We can figure this out together.” Eddie told Seamus with such confidence that the other man had almost believed him. “It’s just a table.” Eddie shrugged to further prove his point.

“Eddie,” Seamus began, “it’s an IKEA table. They’re on a whole new level.”

“Nah, we’ve got this.” Eddie said.

 

 

“All right then, genius. What do we do first?” Seamus asked. Eddie looked at the mess that they’d made. He could work out the table top, for legs and what appeared to be cushioned seats for chairs. Where were the backs for the chairs? It dawned on Eddie that maybe some of what he believed to be the table’s legs were actually for the chair’s back and its own legs. It would ridiculous to have a table with so many pieces of wood sticking out from underneath it after all.

“Well, we start with screwing the table legs on silly.” Eddie said as though it was obvious.

“Cool,” Seamus said, “which are the table legs?” He asked. Eddie chewed upon his lip.

“Good question.” Eddie laughed. There were some fatter, longer ones. Eddie assumed that those were the ones they were looking for. He picked one up to examine it and decided that yes, this must be what they wanted. He gestured to Seamus with it.

“These ones.” Eddie beamed. Seamus nodded.

 

 

“Good.” Seamus seemed pleased that his boyfriend had been able to locate the legs that they needed. It would be hard to attach them without the correct screws though, “and the screws and screwdriver?” Seamus asked again. He wanted to see if Eddie had this as much as he thought that he did. Eddie fished the screwdriver from his pocket and pointed to a clear plastic bag by Seamus’ feet.

“Yes but which screws are used for the legs?” Seamus questioned. He lifted the bag to show Eddie the variety of screws that they’d been supplied with. Eddie balked. He did not know. He stared at the chair leg in his other hand once more and frowned. He’d assume that something that had to hold a table up would need to use rather large, sturdy screws. He squinted at the bag in Seamus’ hand and pointed to the largest screw that he could see.

“Those ones.” Eddie insisted.

“Okay.” Seamus agreed although he did not sound too convinced.

 

 

Eddie stood and took the bag of screws from Seamus. He fished out the ones that he deemed correct and pocketed them for safe keeping. Then he threw the bag of screws and watched as they scattered everywhere. Seamus glared at him. Eddie tried not to look too guilty.

“It’s fine,” Eddie lied, “they didn’t go too far.” Eddie bent down to collect what he could. Seamus didn’t want to join him but he knew that if he didn’t this would go on for far too long. He gathered whatever Eddie missed though Seamus was sure that they couldn’t have grabbed everything. He was reassured by the fact that IKEA liked to put in spares (mostly just to fuck with you into thinking you’d missed a part. They’d have enough by the end of it, Seamus was sure of it. At least, Seamus hoped that he was right. Seamus handed what he’d got to Eddie and stared at him sternly.

“Now put them in the bag and don’t drop them again!” Seamus sort of yelled.

 

 

“Yes, sir.” Eddie mocked saluted. He let all of the screws fall back into their bag and placed them gently upon one of the end tables.

“We’re never going to get this done.” Seamus groaned. As if on cue, some of the screws from the bag began to slip from out and onto the end table. Seamus and Eddie watched in anguish as they rolled off and onto the floor.

“Well, they didn’t go far.” Eddie said to keep Seamus looking on the bright side. He picked them up and put them back. Together they stared at the straying screws. They didn’t move.

“All right, we’ve got this.” Eddie fist pumped in victory.

“Yeah, we’ve got the screws to stay in one place hooray. Now we’ve just got to build a table.” Seamus reminded his boyfriend. Eddie shrugged.

“Okay, we’ve almost got this.” Eddie giggled.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“How did we get this so wrong?” Seamus yelled as he stared at the mess they’d created. It was not a table not even in the slightest way. It had its base and four legs but they were all bent and of various sizes. Neither man had noticed that when they were putting it together. Now their table stood wonky, wobbly and far too short for them both to sit at. Surprisingly Seamus was the calmer one of the two, recognising their mistake and trying to work out how they could fix it. It was Eddie that had his hands fisted in his hair and threatening to pull it out as he raged and panic at the mess that they had created.

“Seamus, we’ve messed it up so badly this is terrible.” Eddie complained. His eyes darted wildly around the room in search of the instructions.

“Just get the instructions.” Seamus said offhandedly. He had a screw between his lips and had slipped his glasses on. Currently, he was trying to unscrew the les of their ‘table’ that they had made.

 

 

“The instructions?” Eddie repeated. Where were the instructions? Where had he put them? Eddie could not remember. He couldn’t believe that attempting to build a table had caused all of this mess.

“They’re under the couch.” Seamus reminded his boyfriend. He had almost undid what they had started. Eddie nodded and shoved his hand under the couch. He cringed as his fingers brushed by old pieces of chocolate, the odd chip and a strange toy. Eddie could not find the instructions.

“I can’t find them!” Eddie panicked. Seamus groaned. He’d finished messing up their progress. Seamus stood up, stretched and then moved to where Eddie was.

“Move.” Seamus demanded. He stuck his hand underneath and fished for the instructions. His fingers slipped past a piece of paper and he grabbed it and pulled it out triumphantly.

“Yes!” Seamus cried. Eddie snatched the paper only to frown.

“This is a receipt, we’re doomed.” Eddie cried.

 

 

Seamus sighed before sticking his hand back under the couch. As he touched questionable items he wondered how they’d got themselves into such a mess over a table. It was then that he realised that it must be IKEA’s fault. Seamus nodded at the thought. Yeah, it was IKEA’S fault. Although if they didn’t find the instructions soon, Seamus realised that they’d probably have to go back. He was not looking forward to that at all.


End file.
